


Правила - чтобы нарушать

by Vitce



Series: Об исключениях и правилах [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Summer Camp, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Мидорима Шинтаро вплотную сталкивается с маленькой грязной тайной Такао Казунари</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила - чтобы нарушать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на комментарий из дежурки: "Я б зачел. Спортивный лагерь, Мидорима ложится спать в общей комнате и замечает что лежащий рядом Такао дрочит и смотрит на него"  
> Бета: Terra Celtica

Мидорима выравнивает футон вдоль стыка татами и тщательно раскладывает одеяло поверх — уголок к уголку. Поправляет подушку. Склонившись над постелью, расправляя мелкие складки, Мидорима чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд. Он щекочет лопатки, и эта дрожь сползает вниз по позвоночнику, ввинчивается в кость, растекаясь теплом. 

— Вот что, если ты не прекратишь на меня пялиться, я выставлю тебя вон. 

— Ну остынь, Шин-чан. Вовсе я на тебя не пялюсь. Не больше, чем обычно, — Такао смеется и перекатывается на своем футоне, сбивая одеяло ногами в неаккуратный комок, месит его пятками, вертится, будто пытается умять в футоне удобную выемку. Его футболка чуть задирается, между ней и резинкой штанов мелькает белая кожа. Мидорима сжимает зубы. — И потом, ты не можешь меня выгнать из комнаты, которую я для нас выпросил. 

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — Мидорима снимает очки и аккуратно складывает их в футляр. Мир немного расплывается, желтый тягучий свет становится гуще — смешавшись с летним воздухом, он встает в горле. — Определенно недооцениваешь, вот что. 

Вообще-то Такао прав. Осмотрев узкую комнату, плотно застеленную футонами, Мидорима наотрез отказался ночевать между Мияджи, который еще не успел задремать, а уже разбросал руки, и Кимурой. Спать в куче шумных, потеющих, сопящих и храпящих, то и дело чешущих яйца подростков смог бы только варвар или псих, которому наплевать на все приличия, личное пространство и элементарные нормы гигиены. Мидорима психом не был — об этом он сообщил прямо и недвусмысленно. Тогда Такао что-то там похимичил, с кем-то пошептался и вернулся уже с ключами. 

— Еще чего, — Такао тянет подушку куда-то под живот, окончательно переворошив свою постель. Мидориме остается только морщиться, — я отлично знаю, какой ты великодушный, Шин-чан. Ты никогда не выгонишь меня в ночь глухую с одной подушкой под мышкой. 

Мидорима растягивается на прохладных простынях, пахнущих свежестью и лимонным кондиционером. Белье сушили на веревках, растянутых во дворике, так что ткань впитала немного морской соли, свежего ветра и густого духа нагретой солнцем листвы. Подушка холодит затылок. До этой секунды Мидорима и не подозревал, насколько раскалено его тело. Кажется, постель вот-вот вспыхнет. 

Но он все равно упрямо натягивает одеяло. 

— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я точно отставлю все свое великодушие в сторону. Пойдешь спать на кушетку в комнате отдыха, вот что, — тихо говорит Мидорима и расправляет одеяло. — Ты знаешь правила, вот что. С того момента, как мы отходим ко сну, ты обязан молчать, пока не прозвонит будильник.

— А если пожар? — Такао, несмотря на жару, тоже заворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон, и смотрит оттуда насмешливо и ясно. 

— Заберешь свою подушку и пойдешь спать в коридор. Или на улицу, если коридор уже сгорит, вот что, — Мидорима знает, что если дать Такао хоть одну поблажку, он не заткнется никогда. Он использует эту лазейку, чтобы перевернуть правила себе в угоду. Чтобы превратить жизнь Мидоримы в кошмар. 

Однажды Такао даже включил какой-то детектив на ноутбуке, чтобы убедить неловкого спросонья Мидориму, что в номер залезли воры. «Просто не мог уснуть», — прозвучало потом объяснение. С Такао сталось бы разжечь крошечный костерок в пепельнице и заявить, что это он и есть — пожар. Самый настоящий. 

— А если... 

— Пойдешь на диван, вот что, — обещает Мидорима. — Мне надо напоминать, что случится, если во сне твои руки или ноги хоть на миллиметр окажутся за границами моего футона?

Такао смеется в край одеяла, пытаясь проморгаться — спутанные волосы лезут ему в глаза. Мидорима косится на него и тут же отводит взгляд. 

— Ты отправишь меня в печальное одинокое странствие к кушетке в комнате от...

— Такао, — предостерегает Мидорима. — Не забывай. Подушка. Дверь. Кушетка. 

— Хорошо-хорошо, — говорит тот и натягивает одеяло до ушей, превращаясь в мягко очерченный белый холм. — Но я все еще считаю, что это притеснение. Спокойной ночи, Шин-чан.

Мидорима никогда не отвечает. Просто закрывает глаза и представляет, что Такао здесь нет. Никого нет, кроме самого Мидоримы. Но дыхание подкрадывается из темноты, касается кожи и больше не отпускает. На самом-то деле звук совсем слабый. Мидорима даже не уверен, что на самом деле слышит его, а не угадывает каким-то внутренним чутьем. Такао еще не спит. Дышит. Иногда ворочается в своем одеяльном холме, погребенный, спеленатый в его плотной мягкой духоте. Раскаленный. Это ведь логично предположить, что в такую жару Такао под его толстым одеялом должен быть очень и очень горячим? Просто логическое наблюдение, вот что. 

Мидорима лежит, закрыв глаза, и вслушивается в дыхание, в легкие шорохи ткани — Такао сглатывает слюну — звук гулкий и влажный. Он повторяется несколько раз, и Мидориме до горечи во рту хочется самому нарушить молчание. 

Но он ничего не говорит. И не смотрит на Такао. Это не общее — личное правило Мидоримы. Их таких много. Избегать выхода из дома в неблагоприятные дни. Всегда иметь при себе счастливый предмет. Не повторять лабораторные по химии в домашних условиях. Никогда не смотреть на Такао Казунари ночью, когда между футонами и расстояния-то — сантиметров тридцать.

Дыхание Такао надламывается, сбивается с ровного размеренного ритма. 

«Ты слишком шумишь, вот что. Просто сдохни и не мешай мне спать», — хочет сказать Мидорима. Хочет, но не говорит, потому что слышит слабый шорох. Потому что Такао все никак не может отдышаться. Он ведет себя очень-очень тихо, только воздух чуть хрипит в его легких, шуршит одеяло и резинка пижамных штанов. 

Мидорима лежит, окостенев. Ему кажется, что вся тьма, заливающая комнату под завязку, с очередным вздохом наполнила тело, и теперь кипит внутри, как смола. Мидорима слышит призрачный мягкий отзвук прикосновения кожи к коже. 

Нельзя смотреть на Такао Казунари по ночам, пока он спит. 

И уж точно нельзя смотреть, как он дрочит. 

В конце концов, это медицинская и антропологическая норма, в их возрасте гормональная перестройка организма ставит порой в совершенно неловкое положение. Освобождаться от напряжения необходимо. 

Такао выталкивает воздух сквозь зубы, сквозь сжатые челюсти. Социальные нормы подросткового периода находят это совершенно обычным делом. Подростки дрочат по вечерам в постелях, дрочат в душе, дрочат в школьных туалетах и в кладовках. Иногда даже в раздевалках, не очень скрываясь друг от друга или вовсе — на скорость.

Мидорима пялится в темноту под веками и думает, что вокруг сейчас тот же воздух, который выдыхает Такао, который тот пропускает через свое раскаленное тело, чтобы насытить углекислым газом и какими-то там примесями. Мидорима читал, какими именно, и сейчас силится вспомнить, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. В висках шумит. Этот шум — слабый шорох одеяла, скрип простыни под плечом, — заглушает все мысли. И все же Мидориме хватает выдержки не открывать глаза. 

Пока не раздается неуловимый, на грани слышимости, стон. Звук входит в голову прямо сквозь кости черепа и гулко отражается в черной пустоте. 

Повернув голову, Мидорима открывает глаза, ожидая увидеть затылок — весь в спутанных, влажных от пота прядях. Может, даже плечо с задравшимся рукавом футболки. 

Глаза Такао блестят в полумраке. Взгляд, внимательный, пристальный, наставлен на Мидориму, как оружие. Каждый зрачок — маленькое черное дуло. Приоткрытый рот искажен таким незнакомым и странным выражением, что темнота внутри Мидоримы сворачивается в настоящую черную дыру. Такао выглядит живым, ярким и очень-очень открытым. 

Должно быть, жара его все-таки доконала, потому что одеяло он приподнял, даже чуть откинул, и теперь Мидорима может рассмотреть согнутое колено и белое запястье Такао над кромкой пижамных штанов. Рука двигается. Когда резинка штанов растягивается особенно сильно, мелькает блестящая гладкая головка. Мидорима не должен бы различать такие детали, но все равно видит, что на ткани спереди — влажное пятнышко смазки. 

Долгую-долгую, почти бесконечную секунду до странности жадное, почти нежное выражение все еще тает на лице Такао, а потом стекает, будто воск. Мидорима видит, как расширяются его глаза, как он кусает губы. 

Сейчас самое время сказать что-то едкое, насмешливое и обычное. Будто это все нормально, будто ничего такого не произошло — обычный идиотизм, сродни тем, которые Такао вытворяет постоянно. Но Мидорима молчит. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Такао, и кажется — взгляд связывает их между собой, натягивается, как леска. Мидориму, будто рыбину на крючке, тащит вперед. 

— Такао, — говорит он, стискивая одеяло. В паху горячо, член трется о ткань головкой. Этого совсем-совсем недостаточно. 

— Между прочим, — начинает Такао и торопливо облизывает губы. Его рука все еще в штанах, можно даже угадать, что кулак плотно сжимается на основании члена. — Между прочим, Шин-чан, правила никак не регулируют это. 

— Иногда моя фантазия просто не справляется. Невозможно угадать, что еще ты можешь вытворить, вот что. — Долгую секунду Мидорима гордится, что сумел произнести это совершенно спокойно. Совсем как обычно. И только потом понимает, что голос, на самом деле звучит, как у глубокого старика. Горло сухое и горячее, слова болезненно обдирают его, и Мидорима сглатывает и сглатывает, а еще — облизывается снова и снова. Взгляд Такао липнет к его лицу, к губам и языку. 

— Шин-чан, — говорит он тихо и убирает руку, стискивает пальцы на бедре, но легче от этого не становится. Его член оттягивает штаны, головка четко вырисовывается, облепленная тонкой влажной тканью. — У тебя тоже стоит, да? — Мидорима в очередной раз думает, что Такао Казунари слишком хорошо знает его. Так хорошо, что это не раздражает, не пугает даже. Почти ранит. — Ладно-ладно, не говори, не надо. 

Вот так. Сейчас они закутаются каждый в свое одеяло и отвернутся друг от друга. А утром можно будет добавить новый пункт в правила и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Такао ворочается, путаясь в одеяле и, кажется, даже в своих собственных дрожащих руках, и вдруг придвигается, скользит ближе, обжигая дыханием плечо. Потянув одеяло Мидоримы, он подается еще ближе, почти касаясь кожей кожи. От него исходит густой глубинный жар. Мидорима чувствует, как на висках мгновенно выступают капли пота. 

— Правило... — начинает он и не узнает свой голос. 

— Нахер правила, — отвечает Такао глухо. 

И правила идут нахер. 

Потому что Такао сидит на футоне Мидоримы, чуть раздвинув ноги, и тяжело дышит. Его футболка открывает полоску белого живота. В полумраке покрасневшие губы влажно блестят под языком. Мидорима представляет, как Такао лежал там, совсем рядом, сжимал свой член, отчаянно кусал губы и свою ладонь, чтобы не застонать, не издать ни звука. Черная дыра внутри разбухает, уплотняется, ее жадная пасть распахивается где-то под ребрами, норовя поглотить Мидориму целиком. 

— Значит, ты не спал, Шин-чан? — Такао тянет одеяло еще сильнее, окончательно стаскивая его с Мидоримы, а потом приподнявшись, тянется к выключателю. «Стой!» — хочется заорать Мидориме, но он только молчит и сухо сглатывает. Свет заливает комнату, слепит глаза и облекает весь этот странный смутный сон в плоть. 

— Нет, — говорит Мидорима. — Я не спал, вот что.

— И ты лежал и слушал, как я это делаю. — Пальцы Такао снова стискивают бедро, будто он силится справиться с каким-то отчаянным порывом. Ткань пижамных штанов морщится под ладонью.

— Ты вообще не умеешь делать что-то тихо, вот что, — говорит Мидорима. Ему безумно хочется протянуть руку и потрогать Такао. Хотя бы за плечо. Или провести по волосам. 

— Я думал, ты давно дрыхнешь. А ты лежал и слушал. Просто слушал, даже не возмутился, как я посмел заниматься такими отвратительными вещами рядом с тобой, — Такао говорит так, будто ему больно дышать. — Ничего не сказал. 

— «Думал, ты дрыхнешь»? — хрипит Мидорима. — И как часто ты делал это раньше? 

Такао улыбается — не как обычно — коротко и нервно.

— Каждый раз. У тебя очень спокойное лицо, когда ты спишь, Шин-чан. — Он безотчетно ерзает на месте, так что его твердый член скользит вверх-вниз, оттягивая ткань. Мидорима пытается придумать умный и логичный ответ на это. Хоть какой-нибудь ответ. — Слушай, нет ничего странного, если мы попробуем вместе. Поможем друг другу. 

— Я не буду тебя трогать, — хотя бы это Мидорима может сказать точно. — Ты в курсе вообще, что ванную уже закрыли, я даже руки горячей водой помыть не смогу?

Такао тихо стонет сквозь зубы и сжимает переносицу пальцами. 

— Знал бы ты, Шин-чан, как мне хочется сейчас сбросить на тебя окономияки. Ты невыносим.

— Это ты невыносим, вот что, — говорит Мидорима и стискивает зубы. — А я просто соблюдаю гигиену. 

— Нет, не соблюдаешь, — Такао подается вперед. Его глаза сверкают, но взгляд не издевательский, как обычно, скорее потерянный, — ты на ней полностью повернут. Ты шизанут. Абсолютно крейзи. Свихнулся на почве гигиены, правил... 

— Я бы хотел посмотреть, — говорит Мидорима.

— ...расписаний, списков и примет. Что? — взгляд у Такао делается еще прозрачнее. 

— Я не буду тебя трогать. Но я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты будешь делать это, — губы не слушаются. Мидорима даже не уверен, что и сам-то понимает до конца, что говорит. — Если ты хочешь. 

Такао сглатывает и чуть отстраняется. А потом просто стягивает футболку через голову. Несколько долгих секунд Мидорима смотрит на белую гладкую грудь, на суховатые перекаты мышц и небольшие бледно-розовые соски. Такао глядит в ответ, его горло дергается каждый раз, когда он сглатывает. 

— Да, хочу, — говорит он, наконец, так же ловко и гладко, как змея, выворачивается из штанов, дергает коленом, отпихивая их подальше, и снова опускается на футон. Худые сильные бедра каменно напряжены. Мидорима следит за каплями пота, текущими по животу. Мышцы под кожей конвульсивно сокращаются, а взгляд соскальзывает сам все ниже и ниже. Член Такао блестит от выступившей смазки. На глазах набухает еще одна прозрачная капля.

Мидорима пытается подумать, что это отвратительно. Но ничего не выходит. Пальцы сводит от желания размазать эту каплю. Но он только садится поудобнее, расставляет ноги. В паху скопился сладкий тягучий жар. Надо просто не обращать внимания.

Такао чуть подается вперед, облизывает губы, ведет ладонью по животу. Плечи его чуть дергаются. Такое слабое, но выдающее все движение. Мидорима видел Такао разным. Но еще ни разу — неуверенным. 

И вдруг, именно в этот момент Мидориме становится страшно. До рези в животе. 

Неуверенность в этой легкой судороге такого рода, какая бывает перед тем, как кто-то говорит: «О, это была чертовски плохая идея, поговорим завтра!» — и только его и видели в твоей жизни. Секунду Мидорима цепляется за мысль, что это было бы даже неплохо — избавиться от раздражающих эскапад Такао. 

А потом его скручивает чуть не до тошноты. 

— Раздвинь ноги, — говорит Мидорима очень-очень спокойно. — Сильнее, чем сейчас, вот что. Мне плохо видно. 

И Такао слушается. Покорно расставляет колени так, что Мидорима видит мягкие черные волоски в паху, поджавшиеся яйца и даже полоску нежной кожи под ними. Взгляд у Такао такой прозрачный и ищущий, что у Мидоримы перехватывает горло. Но он не собирается давать Такао время одуматься. 

— Хорошо, вот что, — произносит он. — Как ты обычно начинаешь? С чего? 

Такао молчит, снова облизывает губы. 

— Хочешь знать, Шин-чан? — он снова проводит по своему животу. Мышцы под ладонью сокращаются. — Обычно сначала я вспоминаю, как ты снимаешь очки перед сном. 

Отлично. Конечно, это же Такао. Переходит в наступление за долю секунды. 

— Тебе не нравятся мои очки? 

— О нет, просто без них у тебя такой беззащитный вид. 

Такао ерзает на месте. Его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются на бедре, отчего член подрагивает и покачивается. Но он не трогает себя. Мидорима представляет, как сидел бы вот так перед кем-то — голый, возбужденный. Будто в каком-нибудь дурацком сне, в котором ты выходишь к доске и оказывается, что штаны остались дома. Только еще постыднее, потому что во сне у тебя хотя бы не стоит до звезд в глазах. 

— Значит, представляй, — говорит Мидорима. На самом деле, он предпочел бы надеть очки обратно. Не такое у него, конечно, плохое зрение, но, чтобы различать детали, приходится щуриться. Не говоря уже о том, что стекло — тоже барьер. Смотреть на Такао было бы легче. — И погладь свою грудь, вот что. Ты трогаешь соски? Не когда я рядом, а когда делаешь это один? Тебе нравится так?

Сам Мидорима давно вывел привычный алгоритм снятия напряжения. Соски туда тоже входят, но в литературе, которую он читал, говорилось, что далеко не всем мужчинам такое по душе. 

— Да, — Такао сглатывает. — О боже, Шин-чан, у меня ощущение, что я сплю. 

— Тебе и такое снится? — Мидорима прикрывает глаза. На секунду всего этого становится слишком много. 

— Разное, — уклончиво отвечает Такао и поднимает руки. Ладони обводят грудь, скользят по мышцам. Ногти легко задевают соски, и Мидорима видит, как они напрягаются, сжимаются от этой простой мимолетной ласки. Должно быть, чертовски чувствительные. 

— Рассказывай. Любой, какой нравится больше, вот что, — Мидорима старательно вдыхает носом и выдыхает ртом. Не то чтобы от этого становится легче. Просто иллюзия контроля. Отступать все равно некуда. — И не забывай трогать себя. 

— Шин-чан, ты псих, я говорил? 

— Всего по десять раз за день.

— Так я еще скажу. Абсолютно ненормальный, — Такао приоткрывает рот, выдыхая. Кончик языка у него розовый и блестящий. Когда он пробегает по губам, слегка надавливая, Мидориму скручивает изнутри горячая жестокая рука. — Ладно, если ты правда хочешь знать, мне часто снится что-то подобное. Мне шестнадцать лет, знаешь ли, я бы скорее забеспокоился, если бы этого не было. — «Это нормально для подростка». Совсем так же успокаивает себя Мидорима. — Особенно по пятницам.

По пятницам они с Такао сидят над учебниками. Или гоняют мячик после основной тренировки. Просто для удовольствия. Иногда, если день удачный, смотрят какое-нибудь кино. Мидорима перебирает пятницу за пятницей, пытаясь запоздало найти хоть что-то, какие-то намеки, недомолвки, случайные прикосновения или взгляды. Ничего. 

— Почему-то это не беспокоит меня так, как должно бы, — говорит Мидорима. — Так что продолжай, вот что. 

— Хорошо. Я только... они очень сумбурные, — он проводит рукой по волосам. Растрепанные пряди липнут к мокрому лбу. — Хорошо. Однажды мне приснилось, как мы сидели на диване — очень-очень близко. Так, что твое голое бедро прижималось к моему. И ты все время поворачивался, и я чувствовал твое дыхание. Говорил что-то бредовое. Ну, как обычно бывает во сне... 

— Такао.

— Что?

— Соски, — напоминает Мидорима. От голоса Такао у него слегка кружится голова, виски становятся ватными, и речь течет сквозь них, просачивается в мозг, как вода. — Не забывай, вот что. Сожми их. 

— Шин-чан... 

— Сожми. 

Такао прикрывает глаза и обводит грудь пальцами, стискивает соски, дыша чуть приоткрытым ртом. Мидорима глотает воздух. Слюны нет, во рту сухо, как в пустыне. 

— А потом в том сне ты прижался так, сразу всем телом, все плыло и немножко проскакивало, я и помню-то отдельные картинки, даже не заметил, как ты повернулся. Помню, как ты втолкнул мне колено между ног, и я только подавался навстречу, терся, — он замолкает, чтобы облизать губы, скользит ладонью по лицу. — Дурацкий сон, ничего особенного. 

Почти машинальным движением он снова ведет по своим плечам, задевает подушечками ямку между ключиц, трет эти чертовы соски. Они уже чуть потемнели от прилившей крови, и Мидорима не может не представлять, что будет, если коснуться их языком. 

— Оближи пальцы. 

Такао не спрашивает уже, просто обнимает подушечки губами, втягивает медленно в рот, глядя неотрывно на Мидориму. От этого темного цепкого взгляда внутренности у него снова скручиваются. Они и так уже тугой горячий узел. Куда уж дальше?

По правде говоря, он в жизни не был настолько возбужден. 

— Погладь теперь. Представь, что это, — теперь Мидориме приходится сделать паузу, чтобы прочистить горло, — мой язык, вот что. Ты ведь представлял такое? 

— Да... о да, — шепчет Такао, жмурясь, и не понять, ответ это или просто тихий стон удовольствия. 

— Теперь проведи по животу. Там, где заканчиваются ребра, и ниже, — руки Такао двигаются нетвердо. Дрожат. Мидориму и самого потряхивает, когда он смотрит, как Такао настойчиво гладит самые чувствительные места. — Оближи пальцы еще, вот что, высохли уже. Погладь под пупком. И вокруг.

Такао скользит языком по ладони, обводит костяшки, прежде чем втянуть пальцы в рот. Если бы он хотя бы не смотрел при этом, было бы, конечно, легче. Мидорима не дышит, пока Такао не опускает руку. Грудь стискивает раскаленными обручами. И живот. О черт, да его тело все целиком заплавлено в эту броню. Ни воздуха, ни единого прохладного дуновения!

— Шин-чан, — Такао выводит на своем животе влажные следы, — а если бы ванная еще работала, если бы мы были у меня дома, например, ты бы сделал это?

Мидорима осекается, так и застывает с открытым ртом. У него здорово кружится голова и в животе горячий комок, как будто он напился подогретого саке. 

— Это негигиенично, я говорил? — замечает он. — Совершенно негигиенично, вот что. Да. Да, сделал бы. 

Может, он и правда пьян? Может, ему просто что-то подмешали в еду? Это все объяснило бы. 

— Хорошо, — Такао кусает губы, и Мидорима отчего-то повторяет это движение. Рот онемел, он едва чувствует свои зубы. — Я хотел бы, чтобы это были твои руки, не мои. Я хотел бы потрогать тебя. 

— Ты миллион раз на дню трогаешь меня, — Мидорима не узнает собственный голос. — Тебе, кажется, вообще никто не объяснял, что существует личное пространство, вот что. 

— Не так, — произносит Такао тихо и задумчиво, почти машинально оглаживает бедра. Поднимает руки и трет соски. — Я хочу погладить тебя так. — Касается ключиц. — Хочу облизать тебе шею, эту твою чертову белую шею. Ты знаешь, Шин-чан, когда ты злишься, у тебя там проступает вена. Голубая такая, яркая. Видно, как она бьется. Ты бесишься, а я ничего не могу делать, только пялюсь на эту вену. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что доводишь меня специально, чтобы посмотреть на это? — Мидорима думает, что должен бы рассердиться, но его только встряхивает очередной вспышкой возбуждения. 

— Может быть, иногда. Но, вообще-то, мне просто нравится тебя доводить. 

— Вот что, погладь внутренние стороны бедер. Медленно. 

Такао ведет ладонями от коленей к паху, но глаза его все еще сверкают насмешливо. Этот взгляд тянет Мидориму вперед, словно магнит, но он заставляет себя остаться на месте. 

— Шин-чан, — Такао скользит подушечками уже у самой мошонки. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, пятки чуть скользят по простыне, когда он ерзает на месте. — Ты не хочешь трогать меня, но я бы тоже хотел... посмотреть. 

— Что?

— Можешь ничего не делать, — торопливо прибавляет Такао, — просто разденься. 

Секунду Мидорима собирается возразить. Что вообще можно ответить на такое? «Никогда»? Или «да я лучше сдохну»? Но Такао уже сидит перед ним голый и послушный. Насколько слово «послушный» вообще применимо к Такао. 

Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, Мидорима поднимается, переминаясь по футону. Колени подрагивают, о, да они словно сделаны из сухого бисквитного печенья — того и гляди подломятся. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он, не глядя на Такао, и начинает выпутываться из одежды. Из футболки. Потом — из штанов. Складывает все медленно и аккуратно на пол возле футона. Поправляет слегка замявшийся рукав и только тогда оборачивается. 

И падает во взгляд Такао, как в раскаленный кипящий океан, проваливается с головой, задыхается, хватая воздух ртом. Этот взгляд скользит по телу, облизывает кожу от макушки до ступней, и Мидорима чувствует себя так, будто все правила и договоренности нарушены, будто его, черт возьми, облапали всего, с ног до головы. 

— Ладно. Да, — Такао комкает одеяло, будто не знает, куда деть руки. — Да, так лучше. 

Мидорима знает его уже два года. Он знает, когда Такао лжет, и сейчас его этот-сукин-сын-пиздит-радар просто вопит. 

— Какие-то проблемы, вот что? — спрашивает Мидорима, хотя на самом деле у него у самого проблемы. Стоит до звона в ушах, до боли. 

— О, нет-нет. Никаких проблем, кроме того, что ты слишком охуенный, такой охуенный, что у меня мозги перегорают, замыкают и перегорают, я даже вижу эти искры. Я по третьему кругу одну и ту же мысль прокручиваю, в глазах искрит — и больше ничего. 

Мидорима прикусывает щеку изнутри. Ему надо прийти в себя. А то сейчас у него тоже начнет искрить. Нужно что-то безопасное. Спокойное. Что-то, что поможет прочистить голову. 

— Возьми свой член, — вместо того говорит он. — Эта капля, вот что. Она меня бесит, и я хочу, чтобы ты ее размазал. Медленно. 

Такао на секунду жмурится изо всех сил, будто пытается не отключиться, и обхватывает головку пальцами, обводит отверстие подушечкой большого, растирает смазку, гладит трясущейся рукой. Отчетливо видно, как тяжело ему сдерживаться. 

— О черт, Шин-чан, — шепчет он, смыкая пальцы сразу за головкой. Тонкая густо-вишневая кожица глянцево блестит в его руке. Мидорима подается вперед, чуть наклоняется, чтобы лучше видеть. На самом деле они сидят чертовски близко. Так близко, что Мидорима видит крошечные, в точку, зрачки Такао, сухую корочку на его губах, капли пота на висках. 

— Давай, Такао ,вот что, сожми, — да, у него определенно перегорают мозги. — Как ты делаешь это? Медленно? Быстро? 

— Тихо, — придушенным шепотом отвечает Такао. — Я делают это очень-очень тихо, чтобы ты не услышал. 

Его ладонь скользит, оттягивая кожицу еще сильнее, пальцы стискиваются, надавливая на уздечку, и у Мидоримы от желания повторить это движение со своим членом болят сведенные плечи. Такао двигает рукой, ведет вверх-вниз, сдавливает головку так, что выступает еще смазка, и тоже чуть наклоняется. Расстояния между их лицами — всего сантиметров тридцать. «Слишком мало», — думает Мидорима. Чересчур много, вот что. 

— Но теперь тебе не обязательно... — дыхания не хватает выговорить даже такую простую фразу. 

— Да, — выталкивает сквозь зубы Такао и прибавляет бессвязно, — Шин-чан... Шин-чан, — Мидорима видит, как двигается между ног его рука, и пытается представить, как это ночь за ночью происходило на соседнем футоне в тех гостиницах, где они останавливались во время тренировок, сборов, школьных экскурсий. Или когда Такао оставался ночевать у него дома — всего пару раз. Но воображение просто отказывает. То, что сейчас перед ним, затмевает любое «как оно могло бы быть». Губы, соски, головка члена у Такао яркие, темные, кожа поблескивает влажно, когда под ней перекатываются мышцы. Сорванное дыхание касается щеки Мидоримы, до него доносится густой резковатый запах свежего пота и возбуждения, а еще — самый обыкновенный мятный аромат зубной пасты. Когда пальцы особенно резко сжимают член, искусанный приоткрытый рот кривится и выталкивает полузадушенное: — О боже, Шин-чан, какой же ты охуенный. Чертов сукин сын, такой охренительный, как же я тебя хочу, боже... 

И вот тут-то все и отключается. Мидорима окончательно тонет в мягком, плывущем выражении его лица, в потемневшем расфокусированном взгляде, в его захлебывающейся скороговорке. Он просто наклоняется и целует Такао. На самом деле, соприкасаются только их губы, но Мидориме кажется, что его целиком макнули в кипяток. Губы у Такао соленые, все в корочке подсохшей кожи, влажные изнутри, там, куда Мидорима проталкивает язык, — и очень-очень горячие. Раскаленные до температуры адского пекла. Маленький личный ад Мидоримы Шинтаро выглядит вот так и никак иначе. Такао отвечает на поцелуй, его язык касается губ, слюна смешивается, но Мидорима не чувствует отвращения. У языка Такао привкус все той же мятной пасты. 

Они, задыхаясь, целуются, но не касаются друг друга и пальцем. Ох, если бы только они остановились в отеле с нормальными современными душевыми в номерах! Эти чертовы ванные комнаты устарели на пару веков! Мидорима отваливается назад, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Руки Такао сжимают одеяло. 

— Шин-чан, — говорит он, и в его взгляде Мидорима видит тот кипящий ад, в который только что погружал язык, — Шин-чан, можно я тебе отсосу?

— Что?

— Сделаю минет, фелляцию, займусь с тобой оральным сексом...

— Я знаю значение этого слова, — произносит Мидорима совершенно севшим голосом. — Это ужасающе негигиенично, вот что. 

— Клал я на твою гигиену! — Такао сглатывает и подается вперед, словно только что вспомнил нечто важное. — Шин-чан, у меня есть гигиенические салфетки в сумке! Я на вокзале купил. Салфетки тебя устроят? 

— Антибактериальные? 

— Я с тобой два года общаюсь, — говорит Такао. — Я покупаю только антибактериальные салфетки. 

Мидорима молчит, пытаясь отдышаться, успокоиться, обдумать все. В ушах грохочет пульс, губы еще горят после поцелуя. 

— Хорошо, — о, это определенно ночь необдуманных ответов. — Хорошо, я согласен, вот что. 

Такао медлит. Совсем немного, буквально несколько секунд, которые требуются ему для осознания ответа. А потом подается ближе, целует жадно и влажно, вылизывая губы. 

Его руки все также не касаются кожи Мидоримы, и это очень правильно, учитывая, что Такао только что трогал ими свой член. Но рот, его раскаленный рот снова опрокидывает Мидориму куда-то в самые глубины ада — и это так хорошо, что он едва сдерживает стон.

Такао скользит ниже, ведет губами по его подбородку, по шее, должно быть, прямо к этой чертовой жилке. Что-то подсказывает Мидориме, что сейчас она выделяется очень и очень четко — слишком уж заходится пульс в горле. Язык обжигает и оставляет влажный след. Внутри Мидоримы все скручивается узлом. 

— Не смей слюнявить меня, вот что, — говорит он. — Не смей. 

— Салфетки, — отвечает Такао и покусывает его ключицы. — Они антибактериальные.

И, наклонившись еще ниже, он касается кончиком языка его соска. «Антибактериальные салфетки», — повторяет про себя Мидорима, как будто это какая-то индульгенция, разрешение на все для самого себя. Хотя на самом деле слова эти не имеют уже никакого значения. Даже если Такао сейчас объявит, что нет никаких салфеток, что это просто развод, остановить его Мидорима уже не сможет. 

Но Такао ничего не объявляет, просто прижимает сосок Мидоримы зубами, тянет легонько. И снова. И снова. А потом зализывает широкими движениями языка. 

Это совсем не так, как в привычном алгоритме Мидоримы — ничего похожего, ничего, к чему он привык, ни одного сходного ощущения. Это сводит с ума, одновременно раздражая и заставляя выдыхать с хрипом сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Вот что, ты действительно считаешь, что прелюдия все еще необходима? — спрашивает он, глядя, как язык Такао липнет к его животу. — Серьезно?

— О нет, совсем нет. — Мидорима думает, что сейчас, когда Такао прервался, чтобы ответить, станет легче. Нет, совсем не легче. Влажная кожа горит под его близким дыханием. Выговаривая слова, Такао губами задевает бедро. — У тебя стоит, как камень. Боже, у тебя такой стояк, какого я в жизни не видел. Если бы такое показали в порно, я бы заржал и сказал что-то вроде: «Боже, кого вы пытаетесь обмануть, эти парни под веществами стопудово. Синенькие таблеточки сбоев не дают». 

— Тогда зачем? — Мидорима не может просто сказать: «Господи, Такао, вот что, заткнись и просто отсоси мне уже». 

— Потому что мне нравится. Шин-чан, я облизал бы тебя с ног до головы. Я бы начал с пальцев на ногах, вылизал бы твои ступни и лодыжки. Я поднимался бы все выше и выше, пока ты не начал бы извиваться и кричать. Я бы сделал все это, о черт, я бы сделал, но ты же убьешь меня, у меня не хватит салфеток на такое, — он сжимает кожу Мидоримы зубами, и это было бы больно, если бы не было так хорошо. Если бы его мозг не прощелкивал раз за разом слова Такао, прокручивая их, как бракованную пластинку. 

Все внутри одновременно протестует и сладко сжимается от одной только мысли о чем-то подобном. Мидориме кажется, что он весь превратился в такой вот клубок противоречий — кипящее варево под тонкой кожей. Еще пару месяцев назад его бы стошнило, если бы кто-то попробовал описать ему нечто подобное. Но теперь Такао коротко смотрит снизу вверх, прихватывая губами кожу на бедрах, и у Мидоримы в голове воцаряется блаженная пустота — гулкий жаркий белый шум. 

Стоит признать — Такао с упорством психопата нарушал личные границы Мидоримы, его правила и привычки, а теперь и вовсе сделался исключением из них. 

И черт знает, что с этим теперь делать. 

— Тебе нравится, Шин-чан? — Такао снова поглядывает снизу вверх. Его дыхание щекочет теперь уже пах, член Мидоримы подрагивает, когда Такао выдыхает особенно сильно. — У тебя такое выражение, словно ты сейчас задушишь меня подушкой.

Мидорима захлебывается. Комната плывет у него перед глазами, тает в красноватом мареве.

— Если ты еще хоть секунду будешь дразнить меня, я тебя и правда задушу, вот что, — говорит он сдавленно. — Нет. Я все-таки выгоню тебя на кушетку, вот что. Без подушки, зато со стояком. 

Такао утыкается ему в бедро и, задыхаясь, пытается отсмеяться. Его плечи подрагивают, лоб, облепленный мокрыми прядями, вжимается в бок, но Мидориме не хочется оттолкнуть его. Хочется провести ладонью по влажным волосам, особенно по шее, где они короткие. Наверняка защекочут пальцы, если погладить снизу вверх. 

Секунду Мидорима еще стискивает в кулаке простыню, а потом все-таки накрывает ладонью затылок Такао. Именно в этот момент он наконец-то лижет головку, скользит языком вдоль щели до самого отверстия, толкается кончиком внутрь. 

Мидорима вскрикивает, все тело сотрясает крупная дрожь — от пяток до самой макушки. А сукин сын Такао обводит головку по кругу, обнимает ее губами. Целуя этот рот, Мидорима думал, что попал в ад. Да что он тогда вообще знал об аде? 

Стискивая пальцами волосы, он стонет, стонет в голос, не в силах ни заставить себя замолчать, ни хотя бы закусить губу, чтобы не услышали соседи. Здесь такие тонкие стены в этом отеле, да они перебудят всех, если так будет продолжаться! Но Такао, похоже, плевать, он втягивает член Мидоримы в свой пылающий рот, гладит языком уздечку, влажно обволакивает тесным горлом и тут же отступает, задыхаясь и пытаясь сглотнуть слюну, но у него не выходит. Мидорима смотрит вниз расфокусированным взглядом. Губы Такао красные, мокрые. Блестят. 

— Черт, — говорит он. — Я думал, это будет проще. 

И Мидориму снова опрокидывает и переворачивает от мысли, что Такао не делал этого ни для кого. Только для Мидоримы. Это какое-то безумие — что Такао действительно настолько хочет его. Нужно сказать что-то — хоть что-нибудь, но у Мидоримы во рту сухо и пусто, а в голове — все тот же белый шум. Ни одного слова. Так что Мидорима просто накрывает ладонью напряженную шею, гладит, чувствуя мягкие короткие волоски, перебирает пряди на затылке.

Наклонившись, Такао снова обхватывает член губами, обводит головку языком, трогает краешек кожи. Мидорима вскрикивает, зубы царапают безумно чувствительную от долгого возбуждения кожу. 

— Зубы! — хрипло говорит он, мстительно дергая Такао за волосы. Наверняка тоже больно. 

Тот снова выпускает член изо рта. 

— Если бы у тебя был поменьше, мне было бы проще, знаешь ли, — отвечает он, продолжая касаться губами уздечки. Мидорима смотрит, как алая головка пачкает его припухший рот слюной и смазкой. Где-то в мозгу от этого зрелища снова перегорают пробки.

— Дешевая лесть тебе не поможет, вот что, — говорит он, с трудом ворочая языком. 

И Такао затыкается, слизывает влагу с губ и берет в рот. Головку щекочет шелковисто-гладкая внутренняя поверхность щеки. Член скользит во рту, внутрь и наружу, слюна мгновенно стынет на воздухе, несмотря на жару, кожу покусывает холодом, и оттого контраст с жаром языка еще острее. Мидорима жмурится, пытается сморгнуть пот, заливающий глаза. Какие к черту салфетки? Когда все закончится, он будет весь мокрый, да еще и в слюне, смазке и сперме — никакие салфетки не помогут! 

Макушка Такао двигается под ладонью. Вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. Мидорима цепляется за это движение, использует его, как якорь. Удовольствие скапливается внутри кипящими сгустками, и его все больше и больше, так много, как никогда раньше. 

Так много, что хочется орать в голос, и Мидорима вскидывает вторую руку, зажимает себе рот, глядя вниз, на белый лоб и черные тени от ресниц Такао. Он соскальзывает все ниже, его горло каждый раз конвульсивно сжимается, стискивает член почти болезненно, и головка толкается в его заднюю стенку. Мидорима хрипит в ладонь, кусает свои пальцы до боли, сжимает зубы сильнее и сильнее. 

Слюна и смазка нелепо хлюпают, Мидорима и рад бы отпустить замечание по этому поводу, но даже думать уже не может. Согнувшись, ссутулившись, нависнув над Такао, он смотрит неотрывно, пялится невидящим взглядом, как член входит в рот и выскальзывает наружу. 

А потом губы Такао сжимаются особенно сильно и горячо. 

Мидорима падает, футон исчезает из-под задницы, будто они в каком-то чертовом самолете, угодившем в воздушную яму. Мысли, разум да и половина внутренностей остались на сотню метров выше, где-то в недосягаемой дали, а тело проваливается и проваливается, летит вниз — пустое и легкое. Такао, его мокрый затылок, его обволакивающий рот остаются единственными точками опоры. 

Мидорима стонет в пальцы, глядя, как захлебывается спермой Такао, как она сочится из уголка губ, пачкает подбородок. Капает на бедро. Но Мидориме все равно, его ведет, мысли все еще далеко-далеко, он сам отделен от тела мягкой ватной прослойкой, даже звуки доносятся приглушенно. 

— Шин-чан, — говорит Такао, скользнув ближе, и голос у него такой же, как прошлой зимой, когда он на спор съел сосульку и неделю лежал с температурой. — Шин-чан, боже мой... 

Только секунду спустя Мидорима понимает, что почти висит на нем, тычется носом в спутанные волосы, вдыхая резковатый запах свежего пота, разгоряченной кожи и обычного яблочного шампуня. Соприкасаются их плечи, руки, бока — член Такао прижимается к бедру, размазывая капли смазки. Мидориме хочется закрыть лицо руками. Он смотрит на Такао, в его шальные светлые глаза. 

— Я бы поцеловал тебя, Шин-чан, но тебя же стошнит прямо на меня. — Он прижимается еще плотнее, подается бедрами. Член трется о кожу, и Такао стискивает зубы так, что проступают желваки. 

Взгляд у него жадный. Голодный и отчаянный. Мидорима прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как двигается вдоль его тела Такао. Трется, приподнимается и снова отодвигается и снова прижимается, вдавливая головку в бок. 

— Такао, остановись, вот что, — говорит Мидрима. — Прекрати трахать мою ногу. — Он молчит несколько долгих секунд. Такао трясет от возбуждения, Мидорима чувствует эту дрожь всем телом. — Много у тебя салфеток?

— Упаковка. Тебе не хватит, Шин-чан, ты теперь не успокоишься, пока ими с ног до головы не облепишься, — Такао стискивает одеяло в кулаках. — Всего двадцать штук. В следующий раз я куплю здоровенную такую банку на две сотни салфеток. И буду носить ее повсюду.

Двадцати штук не хватит даже яблоко начисто вытереть. 

— Ладно, — отвечает Мидорима. — Иди сюда, я тебе помогу.

Он кладет ладонь на загривок Такао, давит, заставляя извернуться. К животу прижимается горячий бок. Мидорима прикрывает глаза от этого ощущения и прямо так — не глядя — ведет пальцами по коже Такао. Живот подрагивает под рукой, каменно напрягается. Задержав дыхание, Мидорима накрывает ладонью член, обхватывает его пальцами. Такао встряхивает, его рваный выдох обжигает плечо.

Он вообще весь состоит из жара, будто под тонкой белой кожей скрывается бушующее пламя. Подушечки горят от прикосновения к шелковисто гладкой головке. Мидорима обхватывает ее, чуть сжимает. В голове гулко и очень-очень пусто, вся она наполнена белым шумом, монотонный шорох отражается от стенок черепа. Мидорима плывет в этом шорохе, глядя сквозь полуопущенные веки на собственную руку. 

— Шин-чан, — Такао жмурится, его лицо, белое и прозрачное, искажается и плывет, когда Мидорима ведет ладонью вверх-вниз, надавливает большим пальцем на отверстие, трет щель. Влажные блестящие губы болезненно кривятся. — Шин-чан, сильнее! Сожми уже свои чертовы пальцы. 

— Заткнись, Такао, вот что — тихо произносит Мидорима и поглаживает уздечку, стискивает ладонь вокруг основания. Бедра Такао подрагивают от каждого движения, он издает тихие, почти животные звуки, сжимает зубы, но хрип все равно прорывается, касается Мидоримы вместе с дыханием, щекочет кожу, как мягкий пух. 

— Не заткнусь, — выталкивает он сквозь зубы и повторяет: — не заткнусь. У тебя пальцы такие горячие... Я думал, кончу сразу, как ты прикоснулся. Так хорошо, Шин-чан. 

Повернув голову, он чуть наклоняется, утыкается мокрым лбом в шею, неровно дышит, стонет Мидориме в ключицу. Он сжимает кулак плотнее, пытаясь настроиться, вспомнить, как делал это для себя. Обычный алгоритм. Но в голове все та же блаженная гудящая пустота. Мидорима глотает вязкую густую слюну и действует ощупью, будто в самый первый раз. Он подмечает судорожные движения бедер, короткие стоны, напряженно выступающие мышцы. Он ловит оттенки дыхания.

Хорошо? А так, Такао? Так лучше?

— Шин-чан... — слабым, надтреснутым голосом выдыхает Такао. Кажется, этот почти незнакомый голос теперь будет преследовать Мидориму во всех снах, во всех мыслях. Это полузадушенное «Шин-чан» застревает в голове, как заноза, повторяется бесконечно, заставляя Мидориму двигать рукой быстрее, сильнее сжимать пальцы — самому дышать через раз. 

Такао колотит, он вжимается в Мидориму всем телом, так плотно, как только может, вскрикивает коротко, по-птичьи. Сперма выплескивается порциями, раз за разом, пятнает живот Мидоримы, его пальцы, бедра. Ее много, так чертовски много! Густые капли текут по коже, ощущение странное, такое же незнакомое, новое, как голос, как пряная смесь запахов, как тяжесть расслабленного Такао. 

Мидорима прикрывает глаза. Такао весь мягкий, растекшийся, податливо-послушный. Такой тихий. Только дышит в шею приоткрытым ртом. Кончиками пальцев, измазанных в сперме и смазке, Мидорима ведет по его бедру, трогает колено. Такао фыркает — кажется, ему щекотно — но он все равно не двигается, и от этого его спокойствия накатывает какая-то теплая волна, наполняет тело, оглаживает ребра изнутри. 

Мидорима позволяет себе сосчитать медленно до десяти. 

— Вот что, где там твои салфетки? — спрашивает он на счет «десять». 

— Боже, Шин-чан, — хрипит Такао, отстраняясь, — ты вообще человек? Знаешь, я давно хочу заставить тебя пройти тест Тьюринга. Уверен, ты завалишь. 

— Салфетки, Такао. Ты на меня кончил, знаешь ли, — Мидорима щурится ему в лицо. Оно все еще открытое, мягкое. Даже привычные насмешки он выговаривает почти... нежно, что ли?

— О, да действительно, как же я мог, — Такао поднимается, оступаясь на сбитом разворошенном футоне. Он весь испачкан, залит спермой и потом, так что спать на нем все равно невозможно, и Мидорима не возражает, когда Такао вытирает живот и бедра углом простыни. — Это же святотатство, как подрочить в музее на Джоконду или заляпать какого-нибудь Пикассо. 

Он копается в сумке, сверкая белыми ягодицами, и Мидорима ловит себя на том, что совершенно залип на линии согнутой спины и гладких напряженных ног. 

— Заткнись, Такао, — говорит он, и это звучит почти бессильно. 

— Какой ты неромантичный, Шин-чан, я, между прочим, тебя с произведениями искусства сравниваю, — Такао шуршит пачкой салфеток, мнет ее в пальцах, переступая с ноги на ногу, и Мидорима забывает разом все едкие ответы. — Тебе стоило чувствовать себя польщенным. 

— Вот что, просто дай мне салфетки.

— Ну уж нет, — Такао опускается перед ним. — Я собираюсь вытереть тебя. Сам. 

— Нет. 

— Это не просьба, Шин-чан.

Мидорима смотрит в его узкие цепкие глаза. Такао придвигается еще ближе — его дыхание щекочет щеку — и выдергивает салфетку. Остро и приятно пахнет ромашковым ароматизатором и дезинфицирующим раствором. Обхватив его руку за запястье, Такао тянет ее на себя и медленно ведет мягкой тканью, стирая сперму и пот. Кожу чуть покалывает — под салфеткой и там, где сжимаются пальцы Такао. 

Он тщательно очищает его руку. Обводит палец за пальцем, трет подушечки и ладони, сквозь тонкую салфетку гладит кожу между пальцами, отчего иголочки ползут вверх к локтю.

Ладонь Такао следует за ними, вытирает запястье — медленно, осторожно, задерживаясь дольше необходимого. Пальцы придавливают венку там, где можно почувствовать пульс. Такао чуть поглаживает это место, Мидорима чувствует едва заметное движение, и ему начинает казаться, что кровь не бьется в вене, а льнет, как зверь, к этим жестким подушечкам. 

— Такао, прекрати. 

Ткань скользит выше по внутренней стороне руки, собирает случайные капли спермы, обводит сгиб локтя, щекоча чувствительную кожу. 

Он комкает салфетку, отбрасывает на пол и вытаскивает свежую. Она влажная, прохладная, так что по животу от ее прикосновения проходит короткая судорога. Мидорима смотрит вниз, следит, не отрываясь, за рукой Такао. Он тщательно счищает подсыхающие белесые потеки, щекотно обводит пупок, так что в животе все снова сжимается. 

— Какого черта ты делаешь, вот что? 

— Я говорил, что мне нравится трогать тебя, Шин-чан, — отзывается Такао. — Я хочу еще немного, пока ты не очухался и не превратился опять в упертую задницу. Я знаю, что ты скажешь завтра или послезавтра. Посмотришь так поверх очков: «Такао, просто сдохни, вот что». 

Мидорима молчит. Ему хочется сказать это прямо сейчас. Вот только очки — в футляре. А без них необходимого эффекта не получится. Иногда Мидорима тихо мечтает о возможности убивать взглядом. 

— Ты идиот. 

Он чувствует, как пальцы Такао поглаживают пах сквозь ткань салфетки. Кожа чуть теплеет под его руками. Прохладный воздух покусывает ее, пока Такао выдергивает новый белый клочок из пачки. 

Он вытирает соски и грудь, там, где Мидорима всем телом чувствует подсыхающую слюну, вытирает шею, надавливая, должно быть, чтобы снова почувствовать биение кровотока. Когда он делает так, Мидориме начинает казаться, что в пальцах Такао тоже мечется пульс, что он отдается в кожу, приходит в ответ, как эхо. Такао сидит так почти с минуту, но Мидорима уже не возражает и не подгоняет его. Потом салфетка наконец проходится по его подбородку и щеке. 

Последней Такао стирает с его плеч липкую пленку пота. 

Этого, конечно же, мало. Мидорима в поту с ног до головы. Его тело слишком остро помнит прикосновения языка и пальцев. Закрыв глаза, он может даже вспомнить, как чувствовалась в руке головка члена. 

— Ты ведь теперь не станешь спать на этом футоне, Шин-чан? — Такао пинает пяткой свернутое узлом одеяло. 

— Он грязный, вот что. 

— Да-да, это негигиенично, я помню, — отмахивается Такао. — Я могу уступить тебе свой.

— Ты там дрочил. — Мидорима смотрит на соседний футон. Одеяло откинуто, простыня чуть смята, но хотя бы не залита спермой. — Надо было тебе привести в негодность оба футона. Ты невозможен, вот что. 

— Я не снимал штаны. Да я там даже не кончил, так что прекрати делать такое лицо, Шин-чан. 

Мидорима пожимает плечами, поднимается и перебирается на соседний футон, глядя на Такао коротко, искоса. Напрямую смотреть не хочется. Тело все раздражено, растравлено памятью о недавних прикосновениях, и внутри все такое же — слишком чувствительное и открытое. Мидорима к такому не привык. 

Он заворачивается в одеяло. 

— Завтра тренировка, — говорит он. А потом зачем-то добавляет впервые: — Спокойной ночи, Такао. 

Тот коротко выдыхает за спиной.

— Спокойной ночи, Шин-чан. 

Мидорима слышит, как он возится, перестилая футон, как ходит за подушкой, улетевшей в угол, и босые ступни шуршат по татами, как щелкает шнурком, включая свет. Звуки кажутся слишком громкими. Такао ерзает и ворошит одеяло, дышит в подушку. Мидорима вслушивается, пытаясь расслабиться, вернуть себе привычное спокойно-закрытое состояние, но ничего не выходит. 

Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок. В сумраке смутно вырисовывается абажур лампы и темные стыки на белом потолке. Ночь обступает Мидориму со всех сторон, и она полна звуками, которые производит Такао, а еще густыми отчетливыми запахами недавнего секса. Шнур выключателя все еще немного покачивается после того, как его дергал Такао. Мидорима готов поспорить — даже еще хранит тепло его пальцев. 

За тонкой стенкой кто-то приглушенно переговаривается. Этот отдаленный звук вплетается в общую картину, дополняя ее, цепляя еще сильнее. Мидорима думает о том, сколько услышали те люди стеной и сколько из услышанного поняли. 

Кожа все еще горит там, где ее касался Такао, там, где прошелся его язык, его пальцы, его дыхание. Мидорима чувствует каждую подсохшую каплю слюны, каждый сантиметр своего соленого от пота тела. Вся эта память гулко катается внутри, как шарик от подшипника: от макушки до пяток и обратно, рождает внутри странную дрожь.

Квадраты мутного потолка плывут в темноте. 

— Такао, вот что, — говорит он и ворочается в одеяле. — Я не могу так спать.

— Что?

— Я не могу спать, когда я грязный, — говорит он и садится в постели, сворачивая вокруг голых бедер вал одеяла. 

— О боже, Шин-чан, — голос Такао звучит приглушенно. Мидорима не смотрит на него, но готов поклясться, что он трет переносицу так, будто привык носить очки. — Ты псих. Я бы рассказал тебе, какой ты псих, в небольшой лекции. Я бы эссе написал об этом, снял бы трехчасовую документалку, но не в чертовы три часа ночи. 

— Как будто это я виноват, что мы не спим в три часа ночи, — говорит Мидорима. — Ты начал это, вот что. 

— Ничего подобного. Если бы только ты не был такой восхитительно высокомерной задницей, ничего бы не случилось, — возражает Такао и натягивает шорты. Мидорима наконец глядит на него. Плечи смутно белеют в темноте. Такао дергает выключатель, и Мидорима слепнет. Не столько от резкой вспышки лампочки, сколько от вида выступающих позвонков шеи и коротких волосков над ними. 

Лучше ему было заткнуться и пялиться в потолок, претворяясь спящим. 

Не так уж много времени до утра. 

— И куда это ты собрался? — спрашивает Мидорима. Возвращать очередные выпады Такао нет ни желания ни сил. 

— Шин-чан, ты знаешь, что такое «стоять на стреме»? — Такао щурится через плечо, расправляя футболку. 

— Что ты задумал, Такао? — Мидорима тянет свою одежду к футону. — Я в этом не участвую, вот что. 

Глаза Такао смеются, и у Мидоримы сжимается живот. В груди все еще ворочается этот неприятный комок. Когда взгляд Такао скользит по коже, Мидориме кажется, будто он оглаживает разом все растревоженные, натянутые нервы, охватывает каждый сантиметр его кожи. 

— Ты сказал, что не можешь уснуть. Не все ли равно, здесь или в коридоре возле ресепшна? А если кто-нибудь пойдет, подашь знак. 

— Какой еще знак?

— Ну придумай что-нибудь, Шин-чан, — Такао отодвигает створку двери и высовывает голову в коридор. — Спой гимн, изобрази крик фазана, можешь придумать кодовую фразу какую-нибудь, что-то вроде «Змея приближается к гнезду». Знаешь, любая неочевидная фраза, которая подскажет мне, что ты не просто брюзжишь, стоя там в коридоре.

— Такао... 

— «Сдохни», ага, я помню. 

— Я собирался сказать, что не буду петь гимны и «стоять на стреме», вот что. Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится, — Мидорима трет ладонь. Кожа неприятно зудит. — Интересно, если ли где-нибудь поблизости круглосуточные бани?

— Просто подожди, Шин-чан.

Такао выныривает из комнаты, и Мидорима выходит за ним, закрывает за собой дверь. Гостиница в этот час похожа на рекламный плакат к кайдану. В пустоте коридора копятся по углам густые тени, гнездятся под потолком. Тишина дышит намеками на звуки, приглушенными шорохами. Люди слишком шумные существа, даже когда спят. Они храпят, сопят, возятся и чешутся. 

В одной комнате Мидорима вообще может спать только с Такао. Наверное, обо всем этом стоило задуматься уже давно. 

По коридору тихонько шуршит старичок-уборщик с ведром. «Какого черта он не спит в три часа ночи?» — хочется спросить Мидориме. 

Какого там черта вообще задумал Такао? Старичок с любопытством смотрит на него из-под реденьких белых бровей. Маленькое лицо морщится, собираясь в складки. Только через секунду до Мидоримы доходит, что это улыбка. 

— Вот уж не знал, что у таких молодых людей бывает бессонница, — говорит уборщик, и его ведро позвякивает, пока он обходит Мидориму. — Собрались прогуляться?

Мидорима не думает не секунды. Он и сам не знает, почему именно эта фраза приходит ему на ум первой. 

— Простите, я тороплюсь, вот что. Презервативы закончились, — громогласно объявляет он и, не глядя на старичка, торопливо выскальзывает из коридора к стойке ресепшна. Такао почти вываливается ему навстречу. Глаза у него светлые и шальные и почти светятся в темноте. Жесткие пальцы смыкаются на запястье Мидоримы и тянут его прочь, в другое ответвление коридора, куда-то в сторону от их крыла. Задыхаясь, они бегут по коридору мимо мелькающих дверей. Наконец, Такао тормозит, но руку не отпускает, только сжимает сильнее. 

— Почему это? — хрипит он, пытаясь отдышаться. — В мире миллионы идиотских фраз, Шин-чан, почему из всех ты выбрал именно эту?

— Заткнись, Такао. Лучше объясни, что ты там делал? 

Такао ухмыляется, и улыбка эта сверкает разом и на губах, и во всех его чертах, и в глазах. Мидориме хочется закрыть глаза. Опустить веки, а сверху надавить ладонью, чтобы осталась только темнота. Сунув руку в карман, Такао шарит там, позвякивая чем-то, а потом протягивает это на раскрытой ладони. 

Это ключ.

Потертая темная бирка потрескалась, иероглифы почти не разобрать, колечко немного погнуто. Ключ явно не от номера, те — чистые, с новыми пластиковыми бирками. 

— Что это?

Такао кивает на дверь, возле которой они стоят. Только теперь Мидорима замечает, что они торчат на пятачке перед запертой ванной. В этой части отеля совсем тихо, даже лампочки горят через одну. 

— Ты украл для меня ключ от ванной? Такао, ты ненормальный, вот что. 

— Ты тоже, — отзывается он и сует ключ в замочную скважину. 

— Если нас поймают, выселят ко всем чертям, вот что, — говорит Мидорима. Такао, возящийся с замком, почти прижимается к нему боком. От него все еще едва уловимо тянет потом и сексом. — Хорошо если в полицию не сдадут. 

— Тогда нам остается только сделать все очень быстро. — Он открывает, наконец, дверь и включает свет внутри. — И очень тихо. 

Почему-то от этих слов Мидориму изнутри окатывает жаром. 

Он колеблется лишь секунду, а потом закрывает за собой дверь, переступает босыми пятками по холодному кафелю. Лампочка тускло освещает ночную ванную, ряды кранов и пустой бассейн. Такао внимательно и серьезно глядит на Мидориму поверх своей обычной улыбки. Все это смешивается, переплетается и создает странное сюрреалистическое ощущение. Оно стискивает грудь и забивается комком в горло. Мидорима проводит ладонью по лицу, будто желая стереть остатки недавнего сна. 

Но Такао никуда не девается. Выворачивается из одежды, продолжая поглядывать. 

Мидорима тоже принимается раздеваться. 

— Я мыло захватил, — жизнерадостно сообщает Такао, и душный спазм отступает. 

Вода по ночному времени течет едва теплая, но Мидориме наплевать, он торопливо отмывается, соскребая с себя пот, усталость и свою неожиданную растерянность. Теперь, за пределами комнаты, за пределами футона, он вдруг обнаружил, что не знает, как вести себя, что изменилось. То, что разговоры выходят совершенно такими же, сбивает с толку. 

Мидорима подставляет голову под воду, жмурясь, чувствуя, как текут по спине, по лицу и шее струйки воды. 

— Когда ты моешься, у тебя такое сосредоточенное выражение, как будто у тебя в руках вот-вот бомба рванет. — Такао смеется. С его волос капает, по груди и животу течет вода. Мидорима ловит свой взгляд слишком поздно, когда он скользит уже вдоль бедра. Такао стоит, чуть расставив ноги — гладкий, гибкий, уверенный.

— Тебе бы стоило серьезнее отнестись к этому, вот что. Знаешь ли ты, что каждый день касаешься... 

— О боже, Шин-чан, я не хочу этого знать!

— ...дверных ручек, кнопок телефона, на клавиатуре твоего ноутбука — тридцать три миллиона бактерий, вот что. А во рту человека...

Такао зажимает уши ладонями. 

— Я не слушаю, видишь, Шин-чан, я не слышу, что ты говоришь!

— ...их пяти миллиардов, вот что. И когда ты целуешь кого-то, происходит обмен микрофлорой. 

— Ла-ла-ла-ла-ла! Я же сказал, что не слушаю! Ла-ла-ла! — Такао мотает головой, насмешливо поглядывая на Мидориму. Все он, конечно, прекрасно слышит, просто ему нравится издеваться. 

— Прекрати, Такао. Хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел проверить, что здесь творится? — говорит Мидорима и снова наклоняет голову под струю воды. 

— На самом деле просто не хочу наблюдать, как ты взбираешься на любимого конька. Это невыносимо. Я терплю эту велорикшу, потому что ты не можешь ездить в поезде с его грязными перилами и пассажирами, наверняка зараженными смертельными вирусами. Но это уже слишком. В прошлый раз ты три часа рассказывал о какой-то черной плесени. 

— Это не просто «какая-то там черная плесень», вот что, — Мидорима аж подается вперед. — Нет, в самом деле, как ты мог не запомнить...

— Ла-ла-ла-ла! Не слышу!

— Такао!

— Ничего не слышу, ясно тебе?! — он вертит головой. 

— Ну ладно, — Мидорима по новой намыливает плечи. — Хорошо, вот что, я не буду рассказывать тебе о видах плесени, микробах и амебной дизентерии. Сегодня. 

На самом деле, у него уже слипаются глаза. Даже то, что Такао мельтешит перед глазами и продолжает что-то болтать, не очень-то помогает. Мидорима смывает с кожи мыльную пену, скользя пятками по кафелю. Конечно, все уже давно чистое, но почему-то эта болтовня, привычные пикировки успокаивают Мидориму. Ему так уютно сидеть и слушать Такао, почти не разбирая слов. 

Наверное, лежа там, в гулкой темноте, Мидорима все-таки испытал короткий приступ паники от мысли, что секс, может статься, разрушит эту легкость. 

Не то чтобы он настолько привык к обществу Такао.

Да нет, что там, — привык, конечно. 

На макушку шлепается полотенце. 

— Еще раз, и ты смоешь всю свою кожу к чертям, Шин-чан. Пойдем уже, — говорит Такао.

— Придурок, вот что. Это чистое полотенце? — Мидорима приподнимает уголок. Такао в ответ только закатывает глаза. 

— Мне еще ключ надо подложить обратно, между прочим. 

Он псих. Ну кому вообще может прийти в голову выкрасть из шкафчика ключи от гостиничной ванной, чтобы Мидорима мог помыться среди ночи? Сюжет для бредового анекдота, ни больше, ни меньше. Наверное, то же самое Такао мог бы сказать о некоторых привычках самого Мидоримы.

Поднявшись со скамеечки, он торопливо вытирается.

Натягивать шорты на влажную кожу неудобно и неприятно. Майка прилипает к телу, и Мидорима немного мерзнет от сквозняка в коридоре. Такао бредет впереди, притормаживает на каждом повороте коридора, проверяет, нет ли кого-то из служащих или постояльцев, поджидает. Его глаза выцеливают Мидориму. Тот чувствует, как Такао смотрит на его грудь, на соски, заметные сквозь мокрую ткань, твердые от предутренней прохлады. 

Взгляды обжигают. 

— О, да ты, должно быть, шутишь, вот что! — говорит Мидорима, поймав очередной. 

Такао только пожимает плечами, а потом исчезает где-то в стороне ресепшна. На этот раз он возвращается куда быстрее, да и старичок-уборщик не появляется. 

Мидорима обращается мысленно ко всем богам, чтобы не встречать его до самого отъезда. В конце концов, они будут пропадать на тренировках до самой ночи. А если что, всегда можно притвориться собственным братом-близнецом с кансайским акцентом. Эту идею Мидорима подсмотрел у Такао, тот проворачивал ее время от времени. В самом начале первого года умудрился даже одурачить одноклассников. Еще два месяца все думали, что у Такао Казунари и правда есть брат. «Как это зачем, Шин-чан? Ради лулзов, конечно», — объяснил потом Такао. 

Если бы Мидорима не видел своими глазами, никогда бы не поверил, что такое вообще может сработать. В тот день в школе его слабая вера в умственные способности людей была разрушена окончательно. 

Так что теперь, если встретит старичка, он посмотрит эдак с прищуром и заметит, растягивая слова:

— Должно быть, вы встретили моего непутевого братца. Совершенно безответственный человек. 

Такао несколько томительно долгих минут возится с ключами, а потом они вваливаются в номер. Футоны все так же разворошены, похожи на двух выпотрошенных зверей — бессильно раскинутые, распростертые, неровные. Мидорима морщится и выравнивает свой по стыку татами, разглаживает простыни и поправляет подушку. 

— Шин-чан, ты не пробовал носить с собой рулетку, чтобы раскладывать свою постель действительно идеально? — спрашивает Такао и ерошит мокрые волосы, пропускает их сквозь пальцы, разделяя слипшиеся пряди

— Такао, прекрати, вот что. — Мидорима забирается под одеяло. Оно пахнет чистотой и совсем немножко, призрачно-неуловимо — чужой кожей. — Выключай уже свет. 

Щелкает шнурок. Темнота обрушивается из углов, как черная душная волна, накатывает на футон Мидоримы и обнимает его руки, которые он складывает поверх одеяла, когда спит. Долгую минуту слышна какая-то возня, шорохи простыней и татами. Мидорима лежит, покачиваясь в чернильных волнах темноты, а потом его футон прогибается, одеяло приподнимается. Такао проскальзывает внутрь, притирается сразу всем телом, возится, упираясь в Мидориму коленками, локтями, плечом. 

— Какого черта, вот что? — хрипло спрашивает он. 

— Я не могу там спать, — шепчет Такао в ухо. — Я еще не лег, а у меня начал вставать от одного запаха. 

— Идиот, — бормочет Мидорима. 

«Убирайся!» — хочет сказать он. А еще: «Как ты посмел?»

Но темнота отступает, остается только мягкая дремота и теплое дыхание Такао. Мидорима чувствует его руки и живот, но эти касания не раздражают. 

— Ладно. Не смей закидывать на меня ноги во сне, вот что, — говорит он сонно. 

— Это новое правило? — интересуется Такао, уткнувшись ему сзади в шею. 

— Завтра запишу. 

Утром он просыпается, переплетясь с Такао руками и ногами, но правило все равно записывает. 

«Такао Казунари запрещено забрасывать на Мидориму Шинтаро ноги. Без разрешения». 

Еще одно правило из тех, которые все равно никогда не соблюдаются.


End file.
